The Healer was never born
by DianaLadris802
Summary: What if Lana Arwen Lazar had never been caught carrying that bottle of alcohol? Never been sent to stay with her grandparents? What if Lana was never in the FAYZ? What if the Healer was never born...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well I really hope you enjoy this story. I just wanted to test out Lana's life outside the FAYZ. :P Anyways Enjoy and please R&R! **

**Disclaimer:- Lana Arwen Lazar belongs to Michael Grant along with the Gone series. Jason belongs to me thought. Enjoy! **

Lana Arwen Lazar quickly passed her parent's bedroom, her sneakers soft on the matted floor. The bottle of alcohol was held tight in her sweaty palms as she snaked downstairs. She quickly walked into the living room and grabbed her sling bag. She pulled out a hair tie and quickly tied her hair into a messy bun. She pushed the _'Jack Daniels'_ deep in her bag and headed for the door. Before unlocking it, she closed her eyes and stood still. She heard the soft noises of the wind whistling outside, the tree branches slowly shifting with the wind. She made sure no footsteps were heard and then she headed outside.

The breeze was silent and even from here, on the quiet and simple streets; she could see the dazzling light that made L.A famous. The stars never seen because of that, something she had always wished she could've seen. Many times she had been the bright golden casinos and seen people lose and win money. Her dad had even told her how there were no clocks in the casinos so that people never knew what time it was and wasted or gained how much ever money there. Before you know it, three days have passed.

She walked on the pavement, feeling the bottle's dark golden liquid swig in her bag. She looked back once and then approached the low fence. She climbed over it and jumped down, and then she headed down the path. Just three houses away was her boyfriend, Jason's Kerrigan, house. It was party time and she was invited as long as she brought what was needed, alcohol. Now Lana wasn't normally a person of such, but it's a once in a lifetime and hey, it's Vegas.

She approached the house and stopped, shocked. Where were the dancing lights as promised? The sounds of loud music, the colours of wild party, where were they.

"Hey Lana."

Lana looked through the black gates to see Jason standing. He was wearing a black hoodie, tight blue jeans and Vans. His hair was in a brown mess with one swoop over his bright blue eyes, something Lana always admired. Lana walked to the gate, hands gripping the railing.

"Hey, open up. Where's the party?" she asked. She stepped back as Jason approached the gate. He slowly unlocked it and stepped outside, right in front of Lana. He was two years older, being 16. He gripped her arms, a soft warmth spread through her along with an icy chill. Something was wrong here.

"The party is between us, Lana." He kindly said and slipped his hands down her arms to her palms.

"What?" she asked, obviously a little phased.

"I thought that maybe just the two of us could get a little crazy you know. Get drunk, make-out…" he whispered the last word. He brushed his lips against hers. She pushed back.

"Umm… Jason, you know I'm not that kind of person." She softly said as he gripped her again.

"I know." His breath smelt of fresh mint, he was prepared. She wanted to do this but at the same time, this urging fear kept racking up in her heart.

"I'm sorry, Jason. But I don't think this is right." Her breath was warm against his neck. He leaned his forehead against hers and took in a deep breath, his eyes closed. They stayed in that position for while. Then he opened his bright blue eyes, and looked at her bright brown ones.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You should've at least warned me, I'm not ready for this kind of thing. I'm sorry." She said. He once more brushed his lips against hers.

"Don't worry cupcake, we can do this another time."

Lana breathed in a soft sigh.

"Do you still want to drink this adult shit?"

He gently pushed away and asked. She smiled at him.

"You know what, let's do what you planned another day, so here, you keep the drink." She opened her bag, pulled out the bottle and handed it to him. He whistled softly as he held the cold drink.

"Oooh, nice choice."

"Thanky-"

Suddenly Jason had his hand around her mouth. She stumbled back shocked. He pulled away and pressed a finger to his lips, his eyes wide open. Then he looked back and Lana followed his view. In his house lights were switching on in his parents' bedroom.

"Take the bottle and go, see you tomorrow Lana." He said and handed the bottle back. She grabbed it and stuffed it in her bag. She took one last glance at the house and then started to run.

"Lana, wait." Jason hissed. She turned back and Jason ran to her. He pushed his lips to hers and kissed deeply before letting go. He brushed one strand of her brown hair.

"Take care, darling." He smiled, pearly whites shining in the dark. Lana smiled.

"You too."

Then she ran, her heart beating ever so silently from plain and pure love.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R. I will accept any negative comments and any improvements to be made. Anyways take care! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Just wanted to thank**** Thabile Mofokeng ****for reviewing and just wanted to point out. I kind of just found out that (actually I forgot from before) that Lana's boyfriend's name is Tony. But I changed it and am going to keep it that way. Anyways enjoy and please R&R! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer:- The Gone series does not belong to me. **

Lana sat up from her bed, her arms stretched out and her mouth opening wide to only produce a small puppy whine. Suddenly her face was being licked clean by Patrick, her new silly dog. She softly scuffled his head and then gently pushed him aside. She wiped her eyes and looked at her clock, 6:30. Enough time to waste. She stood up and walked slowly to the bathroom, her eyes closed and hands out, making sure she wouldn't knock things over. But this had been done so many times; she could do it with her hands tied behind her back. But she was forgetful and next thing you know, a lamp she would have moved the night before would have crashed to the floor. Although her floor was carpeted, so no worries there.  
She entered the bathroom and locked the door. Her light eyes were shining and she knew immediately who caused it. Jason. Her heart pumped up and down and then suddenly a thought burst in her mind, making her heart sink deep down low. Her mum would generally come now and empty Lana's bag to grab her lunch box, she would find the alcohol.  
Lana, without even freshening up, rushed out of the bathroom aware of the fast coming footsteps on the stairs of her mum's. Patrick gently barked once and let out a small growl. She quickly picked out her lunch box and shoved her bag underneath her bed, right at the time her mum popped in.

"Hi, hun."

"Goodmornin' mum." Lana smiled weakly. Then she yawned and walked forward, handing the lunch box to her surprised mother. Patrick rolled on his back, his tongue out and gazed at Lana's mum.

"How come you're not in the bathroom yet?" she asked, entering in slightly more.

"Oh, because I had a bad night and ummm…. Had been awake for a while. So I got up late today I guess." She shrugged, trying hard not to let her voice falter. Her mum gave her a questioning look before turning away, a small sly smile on her lips. As soon as she shut the door, Lana let out a quiet sigh, kneeling down to scratch Patrick's soft belly.

_Way too close._

She then headed for the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

**One hour later…**

Lana looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a light beige sweater dress, dark stockings, brown boots and a dark brown beanie atop her head. Her hair was braided and put atop her right shoulder. She was wearing eye liner and lip gloss too. Now Lana generally wasn't the kind to allow such girly-ness but after last night she felt a sudden urge to impress him a lot more than usual. She blinked once, leaning on her right side hip and then pulled away her braid. Loose, light wavy locks of brown hair fell over her shoulder and she cushioned her head against it. This felt a lot better.  
Patrick was by her side, admiring himself in the mirror. Then Lana walked over to her window. The sky was dark and the clouds heavy. It looked like it might rain but all that was there now was a freezing breeze. She packed her bag-checking clearly for the bottle of alcohol stored deep at the bottom- and then headed downstairs, waving goodbye to Patrick and closing the door and he whined. Then he gently settled back onto his own little blue bed.  
Lana's mum greeted her with a simple smile, her thoughts about earlier gone, and her dad was busy, his nose buried in the paper. She walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. He looked at her and gave her a warm smile.

"So anything special today, hun?" Lana's mum asked.

"Oh, well I might stay go over to Molly's or Fred's." she said, licking her glossed lips and settling on the chair to the table. Her mum nodded her head and served her plate of eggs and toast.

"Well be cautious and take an umbrella. Don't want you getting soaked in that get-up. What's with it anyways?" her dad asked, setting and folding the newspaper gently by the dinner table. She just looked up and smiled a sly smile.

"Well me and Molly might head out to the mall later so don't want to look cowardly, you know?" she said. Her dad just rolled his eyes and laughed.

* * *

Lana waved goodbye to her parents and set out to school. She had lied completely, of course. She was heading over to Jason's place afterschool to finish what they-mainly he-had wanted to start. She walked, her boots' heels clicking on the pavement. Suddenly there was a call of her name and she turned around to see Molly, Francis and Damian walking over towards her. Molly was a cute silly blond with short neck-length hair, bright big blue eyes and pale pink lips. She was wearing a black and white striped shirt with skinny jeans, a shawl draped over her neck and dark blue ballet flats. Francis had dirty blond crop-cut army styled hair with muscles that were highlighted clearly even through his dark red hoodie, grey baggie pants and Vans. His eyes were bright hazel and his smile warm no matter of his size. Damian was a dark haired brunette with sparkling green eyes, dark lips. He was wearing a black and grey jock jacket with skinny low dark blue jeans and black sneakers with a grey low-neck inside his jacket. He held onto a cool look as he strolled along with the others.  
Molly ran forward and hugged Lana tight. Lana returned the hug and laughed. Damian and Francis walked forward, hands spread out for hugs too. Lana hugged them each. Damian then whistled.

"Look who's getting prettier and prettier?" he said. Lana just mildly punched him on the shoulder. Molly skipped along as they all walked together.

"It's for Jason, isn't it?" she squeaked and Lana smiled. Then suddenly she was frowning at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Francis asked. Lana then looked up, shaking her head.

"Oh nothing, this weather is a bit strange don't you think?"

"The weather in L.A is always strange, especially the rainy times, ranging from water to acid to whores. Who knows what's next?" Damian said. Lana rolled her eyes while smiling, Molly giggled and Francis just stuck to his smile. But deep down Lana felt a foreboding that made her just wanna scream!  
_Maybe it's nothing. Maybe it's just a phase….._

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please try to get other Lana fans to read this :P (Sorry if that's desper**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again guys for the reviews! Anyways, Enjoy! :D Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own the GONE series.**

Lana kept quiet for the entire journey to school. She just couldn't fight off an awful feeling that something was not right about the day today. Damian had seemed to notice her low mood, even though her dressing was completely the opposite. He skipped ahead and walked along side Lana as they approached the school. He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong doll?" he asked. Lana looked up into his perfect cat eyes and smiled.

"Oh just feeling a bit under the weather I guess." She replied, staring back onto the ground.

"No worries. Once Jason shows up, I'm sure everything will be fine." He said. Lana gave him a sneaky smiled and Damian laughed.

* * *

Jason stood, waiting in front of the high school block. His blue eyes were also staring at the sky. Something was not right about the weather. It just looked so dull and suspicious. Maybe he just felt that way after last night; maybe he was just a bit paranoid with the close call. After all, he almost got a concussion thanks to his step-dad.  
_Jason saw Lana scurry away. Her hair falling loose from her messy bun and gently falling over her back. Her little run was a clear show of the fact that she had enjoyed their kiss. She would come back for what he wanted, he was sure of that. But then the noise of his parents screaming in his bedroom woke him from his peaceful thought. He jumped over his tall gate and ran inside. His feet was pounding hard on the pavement as he thought about his mum ready to call the police and then suddenly Jonathon would hit her or something. He was the dumbest things mum has ever picked in her life as dad's death. He was a pervert, a sadist, a pedophile and sometime the way he looked at Jason made him think, maybe he was even gay. Out of all the people mum could pick, she could the old man with thinning hair, grey boring eyes and very much of a bad example to any father in the world. He ran inside and the next thing he knew, he was on his knees with a blinding pain at the back of his head and his eyes dimming into a fading grey. He heard his mum scream once more and then everything went black after he felt a swift wind blow past his head.  
_Jason winced as he remembered how hard the hit had been. It was pain and fear all wrapped up in one huge bubble. He woke up screaming his mum's name and with this knife-stabbing pain at the back of his head. But he was just lying on his bed with Marie, his next door nurse neighbor, by his side. His mum was clutching his hand and Jonathan was standing by the doorway, a cigarette packed between his fat lips. Marie kept whispering that it was okay and cuddling Jason. Marie gently said how he should maybe skip school but Jason was straight off protesting against it. So all she could suggest was that he be left alone and to be careful. Any mild pains should be reported immediately because he was close to a concussion. All of this happened by 2 in the morning.

"Hi Jason!" Lana squealed and he was met with a warm hug that made him forget-almost-all about last night.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Perdido Beach, California, the weather seems no different...**_  
Sam Temple entered got off the school bus, his golden brown hair blowing gently in the wind. It was a chilly weather and that was quite surprising. It had been hot the other days and suddenly there was this chilly breeze with dark clouds in the sky.  
He had a surfer tanned skin with bright blue eyes and was wearing a blue and white striped shirt, loose jeans and converse shoes. Behind him was a boy with a very random style. A loose shirt, a cap on backwards, baggy pants that sunk low and tanned skin that clearly marked that he was a surfer.  
Quinn Gaither, stepped beside his friend and spoke.

"Surprising weather today." He said. Sam broke away his gaze from the sky.

"I know right. Weird." He whispered the last weather. Quinn then smiled.

"But you know what that means right?" he tapped Sam on the back as they walked towards their school.

"What?" Sam asked, smiling back and Quinn's goofy one.

"The sea's gonna be rough today, brah. Best time to catch the wild waves." He made a motion with his hands regarding the wild sea. Sam rolled his eyes but there was a sudden spark in his eyes. Suddenly Quinn nudged him.

"Hey lover boy, look whose lovee is here." He smirked. Sam followed Quinn's gaze and immediately felt the flush in his cheeks. It was Astrid Ellison. Maybe the most gorgeous, yet smartest, girl in their grade. She was long beautiful blond locks, deep sea blue eyes, dark lips and rosy cheeks. She was wearing a loose white top that blew in the wind, jeans and white ballet flats. In her hands were thick fat boots and she was even carrying a bag that seemed as full as her hands. She was walking with a friend. A girl with light brown hair, light hazel eyes and was on the plumper side. That was Mary. She too had books in her hands but none were as thick as Astrid's.  
Sam automatically felt himself move forward towards her. Quinn's hand suddenly blocked his path.

"Whoa, brah. What are you doing?" he asked. His green eyes lit with curiosity. Sam looked at his best friend, suddenly embarrassed.

"We should, you know, maybe try to help her." He said. Quinn was suddenly laughed, a look of humor on his tanned face.

"What?" Sam asked, a little mad, shoving his hand away.

"You are no way going to Astrid like that. She'll think of you as her slave Sam, not her admirer." He said, walking towards school.

"No she won't." Sam quietly said. Quinn laughed again.

"That's what they all say and next thing you know, you're living in a lover's town where there's laws buddy. And I'm pretty sure, judging by Astrid; those laws are not going to be pretty. Heck, they might even come with consequences."

**Hey guys! Hoped you enjoyed the story. By the way, if my description about Quinn or Mary is wrong, please do tell. It's been long since I've read the first book and I feel too lazy to go back and look for it. Sorry this was posted late, had been busy with school work. Anyways enjoy, take care and please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Super, super, super sorry! I know, I'm way too late. But I couldn't help it. Had major writer's block L Anyways, please R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

It was almost the end of the day, finally. Just two more classes left until freedom. Lana doodled on her notebook, drawing graffiti pictures of Jason and her name with hearts surrounding it. Her eyes were on the board for one minute, staring at the letters written,

_Do page 43 in the exercise book and answer the following questions:_

_Blah blah blah?  
Blah Blah blah?_

Everything else looked the same, just boring all questions the teachers leave when they're on a leave. The substitute, an old man name Jerry Fox, sat at the desk reading some Sports magazine.  
Lana rolled her eyes and then stared back at the drawings on her page.

Suddenly a teacher burst in, it was Mrs. Crowley. Her bright blue eyes were wide and her generally neat bun was in a mess.

"You all have to see this."

* * *

Lana gently sat herself down on her seat and stared at the stage ahead of her. The auditorium was full of anxious kids and tensed teachers. She felt her seat shake for a moment and turned back to see Jason sitting along with Damian. His blue eyes were warm and seemed to be smiling in a weird way. Lana smiled and grasped his hand. Damian nodded his head at her, a serious look on his face and then turned back to the stage. Lana let go and let out one last smile before turning her eyes to where the principal was standing on a podium.  
The auditorium was full of kids aged 14 and above. The rest were in a smaller auditorium on the other side of the school.  
The principal cleared his throat and everyone kept quiet.

"Good morning students."

The principal got a dry reply back.

"Now we've gathered you here because our country is facing a very difficult situation. Well one state in particular. California."

A couple of the kids howled with joy with where they were from but got a stern look from the principal.

"This is serious. There seems to be a huge…how can I explain…"

"A dome."

The principal looked to his sentence completer and saw a beautiful woman. She had dark coffee brown skin, bright green eyes that looked like dark neon, dark red lips and a very shapely body. She was wearing a dark blue suit with a tight skirt that defined her hips. Her legs were sleek as she walked across the stage, every boy eyeing her body.  
She walked next to the principal, smiling pearly whites before taking over the podium.

"Hello students, my name is Emily Jerome. Now you could say I'm a _special _person who works for a _special _organization."

The whole auditorium nodded their heads at that.

"All I can inform you for now is the fact that a weird large dome has just come over Perdido beach. We don't know why and are busy at it. It's been there for about three hours now. Now the reason we called you here is because we want to know right now if any of you have relatives or friends that live in that area. Raise your hand if you do."

Lana slowly raised her hand, remembering her grandparents that lived right in the centre of Perdido beach. A couple of others slowly raised their hands too along with Jason. In fact, Lana looked back and saw fear in his eyes along with fresh tears. Damian's hand was up too and he too seemed worried, his pupils suddenly seemed dull and even shaking. Lana turned back to the front, staring at Emily. Her eyes looked sad. Maybe at the fact that so many children had relatives in whatever was going on or the fact that she had to take all of these students to wherever.

"Okay, will those children please stay behind and the rest of you are dismissed. Call your mums and dads too, school is cancelled for the rest of the day."

There were 'whoops' and all kinds of cheers in the crowd as students made their way out of the auditorium in a hurry.

_What's going on?_ Lana thought to herself. Was this like a special Simpsons episode or something? Was it the government trying to kill the population of Perdido beach? All the children, mums, dads, grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins and whatever else there was over there, just make them all extinct.

A small pat on the lap made Lana jump. She let out a loud sigh as she saw it was Molly. Her bright blue eyes were also dull and she seemed to get worried at Lana's jump. She quickly gave a hug and whispered.

"Everything's going to be okay."

Then she hopped away, her ballet flats bouncing up the stairs and out the door. Jason moved out of his seat along with Damian and sat beside her while Damian sat on the other side. Lana looked at Jason's frowning face and clutched his trembling hand. He looked to her with somber eyes.

"Lana, my mum just left this morning. It seemed that her friend's daughter, a girl named Betty was really sick and needed mum's assistance. She's generally a very bouncy girl and mum being a doctor agreed to go all the way there to help. She's going to be okay, right?"

Jason's eyes melted through to Lana's heart and she felt like crying. All of a sudden this boy who had wanted to make out in the dark while drinking booze, acting like an adult, had suddenly turned into a vulnerable baby would shatter at the smallest touch.

"I'm sure she's fine. I'm pretty sure that she's with Betty now and taking well care of her." Lana soothingly said. Jason smiled and then gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"That's why I love you babe."

Lana smiled and then turned to Damian. He was physically shaking and looked a little too pale.

"Whoa, Damian. What's wrong?"

"My girlfriend and sister are there." He said his voice a low whisper. Jason was now listening in.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"Diana Ladris and Orsay Pettijohn."

**Whoa! Plot Twist! :O Anyways guys hope you enjoyed. Again I'm super sorry for taking so long on this but had a huge writer's block and had no idea what to do. Anyways I'll seriously try to update the next one a lot faster. Anyways take care and please Review (one review saves a 100 puppies, do it for the puppies!) Byee! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Super sorry I'm late! Had been sick with the flu for almost a week. Anyways please enjoy this chapter and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own the Gone Series. **

_"What are their names?" he asked._

_"Diana Ladris and Orsay Pettijohn."_

* * *

**_FLASHBACK…._**

_Damian and Orsay Pettijohn ran down the stairs, shoving each other as they raced down. As they ran to the living room, Damian pushed Orsay into the store room and shut the door, keeping her in the dark.  
He then ran to the living room and stood opposite his mum and dad, laughing and panting at the same time. Orsay then came running._

_"You little cheat! What the hell was that for?"_

_"I don't give Orsay, that Doves bar's mine now."_

_Orsay huffed, pulling the Doves bar from her pocket and slapping it on his hand. She crossed her arms as she stood next to him. Damian un-wrapped the chocolate, munching on it and laughing. His bright green eyes smiled with warmth and it just made Orsay smile as well. She hugged him._

_"I'm so going to steal your Pringles." She whispered._

_"You touch my shit and you're dead, you little pig." Damian joked. Their dad, Robert, gently cleared his throat and they remembered why they were in the living room._

_"Right, sorry." Damian said._

_"What did we tell you about swearing around the house Damian?" Their mum, Felicity, said. Her voice was slurred, proving she was drunk maybe last night or even today morning._

_"Sorry mum." Damian said. Orsay just snickered. _

_"Sit down." Robert said, gesturing to the couch opposite of them. _

_"What is it?" Orsay asked as she and Damian sat down on leather. There was a sudden flash of sadness in both of their parents' eyes. Felicity's bright green eyes were suddenly dull, there were black bags underneath her eyes, and her throat was quite red proving even more that she had been drunk recently. Her blond hair was tied in a messy bun, her eyeliner smudged and her lipstick seemed put on a lot more than usual. She was wearing a floral dress with matching white ballet flats.  
Robert had messy hair, his dark eyes were red, cheeks flustered and he seemed to look downright tired in his ranger uniform.  
Damian and Orsay exchanged a brief anxious look. _

_"Mum?" Damian slowly asked._

_"Listen kids, me and mum. We're taking a little break from each other." Robert softly said as Felicity nodded her head in agreement._

_"What?" Orsay asked her voice exasperated. Damian choked on his Dove bar, violently coughing._

_"What?" he asked, his voice strained. _

_"We're taking a break from each other Damian." Felicity said her drunken anger showing._

_"You're kidding right?" Orsay asked. _

_"Of course not. It's mum and dad, this was always expected." Damian stood up, throwing the candy bar to the floor._

_"Now young man, don't behave like that to me." Felicity stood up._

_"Me misbehaving? You should look at yourself you pathetic reason for a human being!" _

_"Damian! She's still your mother!" Robert stood up too._

_"Yeah sure, a drunk pig! Everyone has a mum that cares, but us? We got this sewage smelling woman" he screamed back. _

_"Damian, you're grounded!" Felicity shouted._

_"You can't tell me what to do."_

_"I'm your mother, I gave birth to you, I'm the reason you're alive right now. But now I'm wishing I had taken my first choice and just had an abortion. You're a pathetic human being Damian, not me!" _

_Damian almost fell back, shocked._

_"Mum…" Orsay whispered. She was only 11 but having a mother like hers, you found out a lot about life. _

_"Robert's not even your father Damian, it's your uncle George. I'm sorry not uncle, it's your dad George."_

_Robert started shouting something but Damian was deaf to it all. Just one word pounded in his head and he used it._

_"You slut!" he screamed and ran upstairs, Felicity's screams of insults coming from downstairs. He ran to his room, crying into his pillow as old scars that were all over his body suddenly started to sting. He walked to the bathroom and lifted his shirt. All over his chest and back, scars and more scars. Having a drunken mother would do that to you sometimes. He had tried to protect Orsay from getting those broken bottle scars and got them himself. Along with insults and hits from his mother's belt. It was her favourite belt too.  
He ran away, grabbing his mother's purse and all of her money and he wrote a letter saying how he was going to live with his 'real' father. It had been about 4 months before he returned home to find a very different, more mature and very skinny Orsay and a sad old man who looked a lot older than usual. _

_Life was never the same from then on._

* * *

"I've seen Orsay before haven't I?" Lana asked. Damian slowly nodded his head.

"She's 12 now." He softly said as a tear rolled from his eye.

"What about Diana? How did you meet her?" Jason asked.

"Let's just say, it was close to a deadly relationship with her, more than a loved one."

* * *

Diana was sitting in her classroom when 'it' happened. The teacher, a crazy old woman named Beverly Seamus, had suddenly disappeared. She was sitting next to Dekka Talent, an African-American lesbian (rumors had said) girl, staring out the window when suddenly the class started making anxious noises. Diana looked around the classroom and noticed that the teacher, along with a couple of students was missing.

"Where's Mrs. Seamus?" Someone asked.

Suddenly a girl entered. It was Brianna. She was a chatty 12 year old with bright red hair. She was wearing a white sleeveless button shirt with jeans and silver ballet flats.

"Hey guys, where's your teacher?" she asked. Dekka sat up more straight, as if just realizing what had happened. Diana was suddenly panicking inside. This situation it was so familiar. And then a name popped into her head and she almost cried.

_Damian, what did you do?_

* * *

Lana just let Damian sit there, he needed to cool for a while. She remembered the last time she had gone to Perdido beach…

* * *

_"Lana, I'd like you to meet Caine Soren. His mum is a good old friend of mine."_

_He was handsome, definitely. He had dark long hair and dark eyes that seemed to be glowing. He stood with a somewhat confident posture. He pulled out a hand to Lana._

_"Pleased to meet you." He said, his accent was so elegant it flowed fluently._

_"Same here." Lana replied and immediately felt down. Her tone was so city-like whereas his was so posh._

_"Well you two socialize while I show your mum around the Academy." Mrs. Soren said. Both the young teens nodded their heads. _

_"So anything fun to do around here?" Lana asked, gazing around the huge complex of Coates Academy. Caine looked around the empty room and then suddenly seemed unsure._

_"What?' she asked, excited for some reason._

_"Can you keep a secret?" he asked. Lana got even more excited. She leaned close to him._

_"Of course I can!" she said. He held her hand and she felt her cheeks flush._

_"Let me show you something I can do."_

* * *

Lana suddenly popped back to reality. That had happened a year ago but suddenly everything just somewhat added up and it wasn't good.

_Caine, what have you done?_

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It all popped as I was writing and I thought it would cause quite a shift in the story. Sorry I'm late but like I said I had been caught with the flu and had been sick for almost a week. But going to have a couple of holidays soon and will update then :D Anyways Please R&R and take care! Byee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Just wanna say that I hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&R and take care! Byee!**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own the Gone series.**

* * *

Jason had seemed to notice the sudden tension that appeared on Lana's face, the way her lips sealed tight, her palms forming into fists and her shoulders tensing. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She had flinched at first but then settled, still not making eye contact with him.  
Well right now his mum was more important. Was she okay? What the hell was even going on?

"Okay right, students." Emily's voice boomed across the auditorium, clearing away everyone's negative thoughts.

"Now listen here, we really have no idea what's going on and we're trying our best to figure things out. But we seemed to figure out that everyone younger than the age of 15 is trapped inside that dome." She pointed a finger to the stage behind her, where a screen was pulled down and the image of a large opaque dome was shown clearly. There were sobs from the crowd and an especially loud one from Damian. Lana looked to him to find him crying fresh flowing tears. Jason seemed to be pleased but disturbed at the same time.

"Any family members or friends that were of the younger age, I'm sorry to say this, are trapped there. We've tried to penetrate the dome already but even the smallest touch of skin is too painful to encounter. Right now a team of scientists are trying to figure out how and why this opaque dome has appeared. "She paused for a minute, her eyes closed and breathing at a slow pace. When she opened her eyes again, they seemed to glow this bright neon that Lana had never seen before.

"For now, all we advice you is keep calm because we're trying our best. Thank you, any more questions can be reached through this number, please jot it down." Then a phone number appeared on the screen and everyone's phones were out, saving the number.

"Take care children and don't fall too deep in the dark." She smiled teeth that seemed like a shark's smile when it sees its fresh prey. Lana gasped but no one else seemed to notice. Her eyes glowed one last time and then she walked off the stage.  
Damian stood up and walked away, climbing up the stairs and out the door without acknowledging anyone. Lana looked to Jason; both of their emotions were somber.

_"They're gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books, to make a citizen out of you-"_

Lana held up a finger to Jason and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Lana, thank god."

"What's wrong mum?"

"Haven't you heard about the-"

"The dome, yes right now I'm stuck in the auditorium with Jason and a couple of other kids talking about it. But I'm fine, it's not like we live in California."

"That's not what I'm thanking God for Lana."

"Then what?" Lana stood up along with Jason as they headed for the Exit.

"I know about Caine, Lana. I know about his powers."  
Lana stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" her voice sounded exhausted.

"Lana, please stop acting dumb. If this has something to do with him, we might as call this California's end."

* * *

Damian dialed a very special contact on his phone, _his _very special contact. He held the phone to his ear and almost broke down when he heard there was no signal.

_Diana._

Damian raced out of the school gates and ran to his bike. He tried to unlock it as fast as he could, which just made him slower because of his shaking hands.

_Orsay._

He pedaled as fast as he could back home, he heard shouts of his name from behind but he ignored them all and just zoomed off.

_Diana._

He arrived home and just threw his bike to the floor. He then raced inside to find George and Marge standing still right in front of the door. Damian had still not gotten used to calling them aunt and dad, so he just referred to them as Marge and George.

"Damian, we're sorry." Marge gently said, her hand reaching for him. Damian shrugged her off and raced upstairs, bolting the door tight behind him. With tears streaking from his eyes he closed the curtains and sat heavily on his bed.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. This isn't me, I swear Diana, it wasn't me. I'm sorry Orsay, I'm sorry but it wasn't me._

The tears wouldn't stop as Damian looked at his hands. He then furiously swiped his hand in front of his face, eliminating anything in the path. His desk, computer chair, laptop, books and everything in front of him had disappeared, just Gone.  
He swiped his hands back and everything re-appeared. His power to make everything disappear and re-appear had started the moment he had stormed away from his mum and dad. Every time he was scared or angry, he could just cancel anything he didn't want and then Undo his doings and let everything come back. He had lost the neighbor's dog like that when it was chasing him. Fear had taken over and soon the dog was gone. Just like that, no explosion, nothing, just poof.

* * *

"Mum, how do you know about this?" Lana asked, her voice shaking.

"Because his mum told me Lana. She was always scared of him for some reason and when she found out about his power she went nuts and sent him to Coates Academy."

"But why would she tell you?"

"The same reason Caine told you Hun."

"Caine's reason was different mum." Lana hissed.

"Well, his mum told me because she was afraid and I was her closest friend when we were in college. What's your reason?" Her question seemed anxious, like as if this was part Lana's fault. Lana just shook her head and continued walking.

"Mum, that's not important. What is important is the fact that you tell this to no one, understand?"

"Why would I not tell anyone?"

"Because you could get his mother killed. People don't like people who are different mum, especially the government. You could even get killed."

"Well they won't know who the source is." Her mum sneered.

"Mum. Just listen to yourself, you're sounding like a snitch. Just wait, until I get home! Please. You don't even know for sure if it was Caine."

"Oh, I do know-"

"What if, just what if, there were more like him, huh? Someone more powerful, more dark and might not even be living in that area."

There was a deadly silence.

"Exactly, so shut your mouth and wait till I get home, then we'll leave."

"Leave for where?"

"To California."

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write for some reason :P Oh and by the way after Jason and Lana exchange somber looks, the italics are of a song called 'Teenagers' by Chemical Romance. It's supposed to be Lana's ringtone :P Anyways please R&R, take care byeee.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I know, I know. It's been FOREVER, since I've uploaded but I had a really bad writer's block and I'm sorry : ( But please I do hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&R! **

Jason suddenly felt a lot more alone than usual. Everyone had just bolted from him, even Lana. His mum was most probably fine but he still wanted to know about her. He slowly looked to his watch and cursed out loud. His dad would have probably found out that everyone was out, except him. He'd hit him with the belt again or worse. Ugh! Why wasn't life just a simple, like anyone else's?  
Jason slowly started to rise from his seat when a woman appeared by his side. It was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. The woman on stage. Emily.

"Hi there." She softly said. Jason felt himself blush as her green eyes sparkled.

"Hi." He cheekily smiled back.

"You waiting for someone?" she asked. Jason looked around the theatre, everyone had departed.

"More like someone's waiting for me." He moaned, thinking back to his dad. Emily's smile softly faltered.

"Well I can give you a ride back home if you'd like?" she asked. Jason didn't know why, but suddenly he felt scared. Her neon green eyes shone bright in his eyes and felt like he was being swallowed up.

"No it's okay." He slowly said and tried going to other way, anywhere away from her.

"Are you sure?" her voice was full of venom. He stopped dead in his tracks, expecting her to pull a gun out and shoot him straight in the back. He turned back and almost jumped out of his skin when he realized she was right behind me.

"Yes I'm sure." He moved faster between the seats now, he just had to get away. He looked back and she wasn't there anymore, she was nowhere. He looked all around and she had just disappeared. Jason scratched his head, confused, scared. What was with this woman? If she even was a woman. He shuddered and then ran for the door and there she was, right outside. She pushed her hand to his mouth, shoving him back in the theatre and then pushing him against the wall. He tried to scream, tried to pry away her sweet smelling fingers away from his lips. But she was firm and strong. Her neon green eyes were brighter than ever and Jason felt himself slowly drown away, into a dark world. He slumped against the wall, slowly sliding down, his world edging away. The last thing he saw were bright green tentacles reaching from her eyes into his mind.

* * *

Lana ran fast to her house, regretting not saying bye to Jason. She quickly jumped over the gate and then ran inside. Her mum was right in front of the door, phone in hand. Lana quickly grabbed the phone out of her hands, panting at the same time.

"I told you not to call anyone!" She quickly said, placing her hands on her knees, running with heels was hard as hell.

"Well, you almost didn't make it." Her mum quickly said. She then sighed and hugged her daughter.

"I was just frightening you dear. I would never call Caine's mother, I just….I just wanted you home. I was scared." Her voice sounded thick. Lana just hugged her mum back.

"Well I'm fine mum. Now let's get going."

"Oh, I didn't actually think we were going?" Her mum said.

"Well we are, because I want to know what happened to the others mum. We only might be able to catch a close glance because I'm pretty sure roads are going to be blocked."

"Well of course."

"Not only that, this mysterious woman came to our school to tell us about it. She seemed so fishy."

"Well, if by _mysterious, _you mean some secret agency person, then they're all fishy."

"I know mum, I know."

But Lana also knew that this was something more different.

"Well, let's get packing."

* * *

Diana walked to Caine's dorm room, gently knocking on the door. She got weird glances from some of the boys, creepy glances. She ignored them all and just stared ahead. The door opened with a click, but it wasn't Caine standing, it was Drake. His devious smile was wiped off of his face, his sandy hair was messy-as usual- and his uniform was more open. His neck-tie was loose, his pants lower, shirt un-tucked and collar button open along with his sweater tied around his waist. Diana smiled, not in a friendly way and entered, pushing past Caine.

"I never said you were invited." Drake blocked her way quickly; his smiled back on his face.

"I never asked." Diana replied, shoving his arm away, making him stumble. Drake just snarled at her, but he was let in anyways. Caine was checking himself in the mirror, jelling his hair and fixing his jacket.

"Well what's going on here?" Diana asked, smiling and gently leaning against one hip. Caine looked to her and smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"Well today's a big day don't you think?" he asked, trying to fix his tie and failing badly. Diana laughed and walked forward, gently pushing him and fixing his tie. Caine stared at her with somewhat awe and amusement at the same time.

"Don't think I'm your little maid in a dress Caine, I've done this before that's all."

"Why ever for?" he asked, stepping back as she finished and admiring himself in the mirror.

"Let's just say my dad's friends were creeps." She said softly. Suddenly she was in her own world, a shiver creeping up her spine just thinking back to those ugly faced men with even worse attitudes. Caine noticed the change in her face and suddenly felt the need to hug her and tell her its okay.

_Now's not the right time, you'll get your chance, Caine. You'll soon get it. _

Drake feeling uncomfortable just shuffled towards the door and snickered as he left. There were a few screams and Drake's bewildered laugh. Diana knew those poor kids would be getting a wedgie now, or worse.

"That boy does go on." Caine said, snickering himself as he headed for the door. Diana just softly sighed and left, thinking only about one person.

_Damian._

* * *

Damian just kept dialing the same number again and again, trying for Jason. He wasn't picking up; in fact his cell was dead. He tried to call Lana but she wasn't picking up either. He had wanted to apologize for his sudden exit, but oh well he'll get another chance for that.  
Suddenly his phone started ringing, it was Lana. Her cute little face laughing on his iPhone screen. He picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Damian, you okay?"

"Not really, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, I think we both need to actually apologize to Jason cause even I bailed on him. For reasons."

"I tried, his phone's dead."

"Yeah, I got the same result. Anyways me and my mum are heading towards California. Wanna join us?"

Damian had never felt so happy in his life!

"yes! Yes, I'd love to!"

Lana's laugh was soft and sweet.

"Well you'd better hurry because I'm almost done packing."

"I'll be done before you're here." Damian smirked. Lana just laughed once more.

"Maybe we'll pass by Jason's place on the way."

"Sure, sure, k, bye sweetcheeks."

"Bye, muah!"

Then the phone was put down. Damian just smiled to himself as he ran downstairs. It was going to take some explaining to do but he was sure they'd agree.

* * *

Jason felt cold, his mind cold, his body cold, everything was just cold. One constant voice was whispering in his head.

_'The Healer was never born, the Healer was never born, the Healer needs to be born, the Healer needs to be born'_

Those same sentences just kept reappearing in his head along with a name, he couldn't recognize it at first, but when he did, he was shocked and scared.

_Lana Arwen Lazar, my girlfriend._

Then everything went black once more.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I repeat I'm really sorry I hadn't uploaded my mind was just - Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I WILL update soon and I hope you had a nice Easter and April Fools :P Byee! And please review, it makes me very happy! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Please R&R, any kind of criticism is allowed and I hope you have a nice day! Enjoy! **

Lana sat patiently in the car, her lap shaking with her dog bouncing on it. His tongue was hanging and his tail was wagging happily as he jumped up and down on Lana's lap. She was humming to herself as they slowly stopped in front of Damian's house. She saw him outside and smiled as he kissed his aunt and dad on the cheeks and walked down the pathway with a suitcase in his hands. His eyes seemed to be sparkling brighter but were stained red a bit. Lana didn't ask.

Damian entered the car and smiled at both Lana and her mum.

"Ready to go?" her mum asked. Lana quickly shook her head.

"Sorry mum but can we head off to Jason's first?"

"Sure honey." She smiled and started the car and took a U-turn and headed down the road.

"Hey ummm…. Mum. Where's dad by the way?" Lana asked, letting Patrick go to the backseat where a cheerful Damian started to scratch his ears.

"He's at work. Don't worry I told him about the Dome and everything, he said he'd meet us there."

"Great." Lana said and turned to the window. Her mum just glanced at her once, sarcastic or not?

"Thanks again for being able to take me along." Damian said. Lana just smiled.

"Well you need someone right now and so do I. Especially since we're going for the same reason."

"Which is?"

"To meet someone who was maybe more than a friend."

* * *

Diana gently combed her hair and took another glance at herself in the mirror. Her eyes seemed darker, maybe because of whatever this dome is or maybe because she just couldn't decide, was it Damian or Caine? She applied eye-liner and then added a light lip-gloss, her lips glittering. She smiled to herself, time to be the King's queen. She soothed her mini black skirt and tucked her shirt tighter. Her tie had been pulled off but she gently wrapped her jacket around her. The weather wasn't cold but you need to look smart in occasions like these.  
Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the door. Diana turned to see Caine leaning against it, his dark eyes sparkling.

"You look gorgeous." He said, walking in. Diana just smirked.

"If you're expecting a compliment back, your assumptions were wrong." She brushed her hair once more. Caine just looked down, smiling and walked inside.

"So what do you think caused this?" he asked. Diana just put her brush down, staring at herself in the mirror.  
_Damian or Caine?_

"I don't know. This is the strangest thing I've ever seen." She said. Caine nodded his head in agreement.

"Maybe we're all dead and sent to hell for being such bad kids." She said.

"Maybe, maybe…" Caine agreed once more. Diana just looked to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know, this event just looks too…"He stopped, not able to think of anything.

"I agree." She said and walked towards him. She straightened his collar and smiled, her cherry breath fresh on his face,

"Well, wipe that confusion off of your face King, because your people are waiting." She said. Caine looked into her eyes and both of them for a minute just seemed to be still, still in a weird turning wheel of emotions. Then Diana kissed Caine at the edge of his lips.

"Not today big boy." She whispered and walked out of the door, her hips swaying and long raven hair swinging evenly. Caine could still smell her cherry breath and so wanted to hold onto her and just kiss those glittering lips. He quickly wiped his lips remembering her sparkling glossed lips and kissed his hand. But she was right,

_It's time to be King to the awaiting peasants. _

* * *

Jason opened his eyes, they hurt, everything hurt. Just pain all over his body and he just wanted it to go away.

He moaned and tried to catch his surroundings. Nothing. All he could see was nothing. Just a black space and he felt so alone and cold. He shivered and tried to stand up, tried to feel the ground but he felt nothing, he was sitting on nothing. He stood up and immediately fell back down. Maybe the lady had drugged him, maybe she had had a chloroformed cloth in her hand and they had kidnapped him because they knew his mum was there, in California. Or maybe this woman wasn't even a woman, maybe she was a…..  
He couldn't even describe it. The way she had looked at him with her neon eyes were so…so…

Ugh! Why was this so painful? He touched his forehead and felt something thick and gooey stick to his fingers. Was it blood? Was it his blood? He tried to scream, tried to open his mouth but he couldn't, he couldn't do anything.

Where was he? Why was he here?! He didn't do anything, he was innocent. Sure he was going to try and make out with Lana yesterday (was it even yesterday? How many hours had passed? Maybe even days, months…) But that's what every teenager wants to do. It's not just him. It's not just him, why was it always him…

He slowly closed his eyes and sobbed silently, in the dark.

* * *

Lana rang the doorbell to Jason's house. She was worried for some reason; would she see a beaten up Jason opening the door? Or a mad father with a bloody machete in his hand?

The door opened to reveal none of what she thought, but not a great view either. Damian was standing next to her and she heard him groan and mutter something under his breath and he bowed his head.

Standing in front was Jason's father wearing only an undershirt which didn't fit him right, showing a very hairy stomach underneath. He was only in his boxer shorts that were also tight. His legs were hairy and showed old scars from who knows what. His hair was grey and thinning and his eyes were a bright blue, the only part of him that looked normal. In his hands were two plates, one for Jason's pug and the other for himself. Both plates were filled with bacon with his including an extra spread of cheese all over. Lana felt sick as a sick smell of something like a dead body floated from his house to them.

"Is Jason home?" She held her guts in and asked. He stared at her with a suspicious look; in fact he just looked lost. Lana heard Damian take in a deep angry breath.

"Hey, is Jason home?" he asked, his hands balling into fists.

"No faggot, why would he be? He has better reasons to not be with me. That little bitch just does whatever the fuck he wants, why should I care?"

"I don't know. Maybe because of the fact that he's missing, his phone is dead and there is a dome surrounding that little beach in California where your wife is at."Damian growled. Lana gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder and felt it tensed up and rigid.

"She'll be fine, she's always fine. So will he."

With that, he shut the door in their faces. Damian's face was red with veins popping in his forehead.

"Damian, maybe's he's already on his way there. We'll meet him there okay? I promise."

Damian just sighed, his shoulder slumping and he turned around heading for the car. Lana stared at the door for just one more minute and then turned around herself.  
When she settled herself in the car she just glanced back at the house and almost jumped out of her skin. Watching them leave, silently with a mobile phone in his hand, was Jason's father and his eyes were not the colour they were earlier. In fact they were bright neon, just like Emily.

Just like something that wasn't real and didn't belong to this very real world.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon and possible, please stay tuned ;) Anyways Please review, any criticism is accepted. Please take care and have a nice day! Byee! **


End file.
